The Saturday of symmetry
by Moahoa
Summary: What happens when everyone goes on vacation, but Death the kid is left at home with nothing to do? What will happen when Kid tries to find the club of symmetry? Family fic. A drabbleish oneshot.


_**AN: Sorry for the crappiness of it, I kinda threw it together. This is all based on somwthing that happened to me last weekend -.-; But I got my happy ending to. I hope you enjoy.**_

_**If your interested how kid could have gotten it wrong, I can write a prolouge if you review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**_

The Saturday of symmetry

It was saturday and not just any Saturday you see. This was THE Saturday. This day was a day Death the kid had sought for, for a very long time. No, it was not his birthday or anything along those lines. This day was a bit more unusual. Today was the day he would meet some peers who shared the same interest. This Saturday was the day of the annual meet of the exclusive club of symmetry fanatics. Yes, there was actually a club for it, but since the members were all so...eccentric. They only met face to face once a year. The reason for never meantioning such a club before was simply because the young shinigami had yet to discover it until two weeks ago. He belived he discovered this for a reason.

The whole ordeal about this weekend had started those two weeks ago. They had this weekend off, his dear chichiue had decided that even shibusen students need a break once in a while. Kid had not thought much about it. Then he found out that his ever so loyal weapons would not spend this weekend with him. They had never not spent the holidays apart since they met. Apparently, Liz had booked her and Patty into some expensive spa accross the country. This had meant that he had to spend the weekend alone. As earlier stated, he still didn't think that much about it. He figured it would be just like before he met them. But the more he thought about how empty the house would feel and how he had no mission to complete, the more lonely he felt. He decided that if he couldn't spend the weekend with his normal friends, he could atleast do something productive.

The young shinigami opened his computer and typed in 'symmetrical activities'. There had to be something worth doing out there?

After skipping through many worthless pages about how to teach math to children, he finally found something interesting. It was a link to a forum which belonged to a club. He grew more and more fascinated the more he read. The whole thing was DEDICATED to symmetry. Suddenly he didn't feel that lonely anymore, he had no idea there was this many people who shared his obsession. A headline caut his attention._** ANNUAL SYMMETRY MEET Saturday 17.**_

He couldn't belive this. The annual meeting of symmetry was the weekend as his friends went on vacation. The kid nearly jumped up in glee, it was to good to be true. All he had to do was sign up and then show up. He quickly skimmed through the text and found out it was held not to far from death city. It was about 40 minutes ride away with beezlebub. It was all to good to be true.

The young death god signed himself up and the days had now passed. Alas, we're back at the beggining of this story. He got up earlier than usual to make sure EVERYTHING about him was as symmetrical as it could get(minus the three white lines on his head ofcourse). Having concluded that everything was perfect, he went out the mansion filled with anticipation. He summoned beezlebub and sped off. 40 minutes later, he arrived at the meeting point. _Where are they?_ He thought as he paced the crossroad. Then he realized that he was 20 minutes early.

The odd figure kept waiting and decided to leave if they were more then ten minutes late. So he kept waiting, they were now ten minutes late. Surely there must just be a bus short today. He waited for forty minutes, he could be home by now... It was really respectless to keep him waiting like this. Maybe they were all in a car crash...? At the same time. As the clock struck the kid started to loose his good mood as he had a bad feeling about this. _Where is everyone?_

The poor boy kept waiting for an hour, but no one came. He felt crestfallen, realizing there was nothing he could do. They were supposed to meet here then go to a symmetry art gallery. He had gone over the information several times in his head. He had looked forward to this for such a long time. But he didn't know where the gallery was. They would probably be there by now...

He also brought no money, an old and bad habit, seeing he didn't have to pay in death city. After all, his father practically WAS the city. There was no one to ask either. Contacting his father was also impossible since there was no mirrors around.

He felt so helpless. He couldn't even find the right location on his own, he tried, but just enede up going in a circle. The poor boy felt depression take over.

''I'm a pig, a swine, a pathetic creature, a sad unsymmetrical being, why can't I just die?'' He ranted on pounding the ground with his fist. Aftre a while he remembered that there was no one to hear him much less no one to comfort him. So, he just dried the tears and summoned beezlebub with a sigh. All he could do was to go home. Crying wouldn't help. He had imagined how fun he would have doing something on his own for once, he was too co-dependent to even find the place. Tears threatened to spill since he knew he probably had missed his chance to meet like this in a year or more. Somehow, me managed to keep it together until he got home. He was surprised to see his father in the mansion. It seemed as he was having a day off aswell.

''Yo. Kiddo-kun, where have you been?'' Shinigami-sama greeted with a happy wave.

That was all he needed to say to brake the temporary wall that kept the emotions inside. Silent tears dripped of Kid's face as he tried to explain what had happened. To him, this was utterly humiliating. He didn't mind crying infront of friends or even strangers, but infront of his honorable father which he respected so much. He just wanted to die right there.

This was one of the moments Shinigami-sama was reminded that his son was still only a kid, just like his name implied. No matter how cold and grown-up he would act, he still had the unstable emotions of a child. The poor kid hid his face in shame as he tried to avoid his fathers concerned gaze. All he could manage to get out were sobs. It was truly humiliating.

''There, there, Kiddo-kun'' The god of death said as he patted his sons back, just like when the boy was still a toddler. Even if kid only found it more humiliating, the sobs stopped so that he could atleast stutter.

''I-I-I...I cou-ldn't..f-fi-nd them-em'' He choked out on his suddenly hoarse voice.

Somehow, Shinigami-sama understood what had happened. He had overheard his son talking about this club get together with one of his weapons. He knew that his son had really looked forward to this. The dissapointement must have been excruciating.

''Do you want me to find them for you?'' He asked his son.

''h-huh?'' Death the kid asked in return.

''Let's use the mirror to find them for you! I'm sure that the meeting will go on for quite sometime.'' The death god said ever so cheerfully, pushing his son towards a room with a big mirror.

The kid didn't say anything, he just stilently let his father push him into the room. The sobbing was now gone and the prescence of hope filled the air. Shinigami-sama went over to the big mirror and touched it, immedeatly, ripples went through the surface and a bunch of VERY odd but symmetrical people were seen. They were still in the museum and he now knew where it was. Kid just stared for a while before a big smile crept on his face, he could still see them if he hurried. His obsession taking the overhand, he litterally summoned beezlebub and flew away right there. However, he returned mumbling a spazzed ''Thank you'' before quickly hugging his father and flying off again.

The death god just watched his son skate away in the air. His son was defineatly still worthy of the 'kid' in his name. However, he knew that, that word would have to dissapear someday. There would be an other day, perhaps an other Saturday, when kid would be fine on his own. But until then, he would cherish these small moments when he would still be needed. Besides, just like any other parent, his kid would always be a kid in his eyes.


End file.
